


Stupid Little Girl

by Jolene5050



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Childhood Friends, Daddy Issues, Death, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, LGBTQ Themes, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Romance, Scars, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolene5050/pseuds/Jolene5050
Summary: "Kill the warriors." a tall man dressed in black told her young daughter, "If you don't, you'll rue the days you live on this world."[Y/n] [L/n] was born with a strange unluckiness, her skin delicate to the touch yet her skin-baring scars, not a doctor in the walls could tell the family what was wrong with her. Scars born onto her skin...Yet the bullies, the abuse, the mental scars will never stop her from her goal, to finally get her father to understand and love her.So why now....why is she stopping herself from attacking the traitors...(Will have themes such as Gore, Death, Language, and more, you have been warned, please do not share manga spoilers.)
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Marco Bott/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Stupid Little Girl

843, Wall Maria, Spring

Yuánfèn

“The fate between two people.”   
-

"Come at me." the tan boy said, his golden eyes glaring at the [taller/shorter] girl in front of him, in a sparing position "I'll knock you down today!" she said her [h/c] hair blowing in the spring wind. The boy rolled his eyes, his black hair blowing in the warm breeze. "I'd like to see you try 

[Y/n] [L/n], her [s/c] skin-baring many scars, most she was born with. Her most noticeable scar is on her nose, clean across it. The scar looked like a lightning bolt. In her brown hoodie hang loosely off her body, as she had not grown into it yet. Her feet pushed into the dirt, her fist closed tightly, and raised them to her face. The young boy in front of her did the same. 

It was too quick. 

His tan hands reached for the dirt and grabbed a handful and instantly threw it at the [e/c] eyed girl. "Oi!" she yelled and her hands instantly want to itch her eyes and immediately she was kicked to the floor. Her head banged against the dirt ground making her groan... "Dominick-" she spoke, her face turning red from embarrassment "Come on get up, we have chores to do," he said not sparing her a glance. 

"You could at least help me up." [Y/n] stated getting up herself and wiping off the dirt from her rugged pants, "Not a chance." Dominick said looking towards the sun "You'll go blind if you look there for too long." 

"I hope so." 

-

The two got their buckets, "Do you think Papa will be home tonight?' [Y/n] asked resting her bucket on top of her head, "Why do you act as you love him, everyone sees the look in your eye when you see him." Dominick disturbingly sharp eyes looked at the girl who swayed from side to side in front of him and they both got closer to the river "I don't hate him, it's just..." her lips turned to a frown "I don't want him to be disappointed in me..." 

"He already is, stop holding your breath."

"Dominick!"

His tan hand went up to slightly ruffled [Y/n]'s [h/c] mop, "When was the last time you brushed your hair?" he asked cringing to himself "When was the last time you tried to impress Mikasa and failed?" 

The two simply glared at each other "Anyways, Mikasa not interested in you remember," Dominick's lips recoiled at the thought of the intense adoptive brother "Don't remind me, and doesn't he have a crush on you?" 

"He does?!" 

"I spoke too soon." 

[Y/n]'s eyes looked towards the ground, letting go of the bucket and holding it by the handle instead. "You'll help me right?" she spoke, the black curly-haired boy kicked a rock in front of him, sending it flying. 

"Of course I will, your dad told me all about your plan. Why shouldn't I help?" [s/c] scarred hand reached up and pulled on Dominick's brown shawl "Your dad took me in when I became an orphan, we're practically siblings." [Y/n] grinned and poked his side "Yeah we are, no matter what.." 

Dominick brought up his hand to lightly bop [Y/n]'s head making her giggle "[Y/n]!" a loud voice erupted, making [Y/n] and Dominick jump "[Y/n]! Dominick!" a brown hair kid with intense teal-green eyes ran up to the two.   
"Eren!" [Y/n] giggled as he ran up to them "Armin has something to show you guys, come on!" Eren took [Y/n]'s hand and quickly ran bumping into people unapologetically "Hey wait up!" Dominick yelled and ran after.

Eren raced towards an empty part of the city, his hand holding tightly on [Y/n]'s fingers, "Eren, what's the rush?" she asked "Armin found this book about the outside world!" he shouted, and luckily many people weren't around to hear him. Within no time the three made it where Armin and Mikasa were, "Hey guys!" Armin's ocean eyes held excitement and glee "What is happening right now?" [Y/n] asked scratching her cheek 

"It better be something good." Dominick said crossing his arms "It will be, look!" Armin pulled out a giant book and flipped it open revealing pages and pages of information about the Outside world "Woah!" [Y/n] exclaimed her eyes staring intently at the pictures and small writings. 

Armind set the book on the ground and pointed at many creatures in what looked like the ocean, "This one is called a Whale, and this is Shark," Armin continued, pointing at many animals in the book and giving detailed explaining on them. He turned the page where many animals were resembling a feline "Wait, what's that one?" [Y/n] pointed out and her finger touched the picture with a large feline creature on it, black stripes down its entire body, its orange/brown and white body was laying down on a rock looking intently at the viewer...

"Hmm, oh here it says it's a tiger. The tiger is the largest extant cat species and a member of the genus Panthera. It is most recognizable for its dark vertical stripes on orange-brown fur with a lighter underside. It is an apex predator, primarily preying on ungulates such as deer and wild boar." Dominick's smirked "Hey the tiger is just like you," [Y/n] grinned and poke his side harshly "You're the panther then." it took a moment "Are you making fun of me?!" she shrieked and embarrassed blush beginning to grow on her cheeks, more on her scarred nose. Dominick laughed and wheeze out, making [Y/n] hit his back countless times

"[Y/n] it's alright!" Armin said grinning to himself at the two "Tiger's are said to be beautiful." [Y/n]'s [e/c] eyes sparkled in the light and the blush became more evident "Armin you sweety!" 

-

The five spent hours going over the book, forgetting about their chores and just having fun. "Mikasa!" [Y/n] gleamed "You remind me of a..." she took a slight pause to look back into the book and pointed at a drawing of a large feline with a giant mane "A lion, protective of there clan and will do anything to stop someone from hurting one of us." Mikasa's black calm eyes looked toward [Y/n] finger and saw the drawing. Mikasa pulled the scarf up to her cheeks to hide her small blush "Thank you.." 

"Armin you defiantly remind me of an Elephant, it says they're quite intelligent!" Armin nodded "Glad to hear it," he giggled and ruffled up his golden blond hair. "What about me, huh, [Y/n]?!" Eren insisted, quite possibly jealous of the attention of the others.

"Let's see, here!" [Y/n] shouted and pointed at a page that said Hippopotamus, "They say they're aggressive towards people that aren't apart of their family and are easily looked down upon because of their looks, but their jaw is the stronger part to induce pain on attackers." 

"You do use your teeth a lot when fighting someone..."

"Shut it, Dominick!"

Dominick grinned and being the tallest out of the group he patted Eren's head, "You wanna fight Dom!?" Eren screamed at him "Don't be a fool, I tried this morning, did a dirty trick." [Y/n] told him, her lips cringed at the thought of the pain "What did he do?" Mikasa asked her eyes staring in the back of Dominick's curly brown hair "He kicked dirt in my face and threw me to the floor!" she screamed out pulling on her [h/c[ hair 

"You're being over-dramatic," Dominick stated bonking [Y/n]'s head making her hit the floor "ow.." she pouted feeling a soft hand rub the back of her head "Mikasa," her pale hand rub lovingly over the sensitive skin "Are you alright?" Mikasa asked, her long black hair shielding apart of her face "Yeah.."

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO GET THAT WATER!" Dominick yelled taking ahold of [Y/n]'s arm and dragging her away "[Y/n]?" Eren said raising an eyebrow "Bye-bye!" [Y/n] waved goodbye, waving the bucket in her hand with it. 

"Bye-bye!" Eren responded, a large smile plastered on his face. The two quickly walked away leaving just the three there "Dominick's weird." Mikasa told looking at the floor, intently "Really? He seems fine to me." Eren replied.   
"I think I get what you mean," Mikasa lifted her head to stare at the bright blue-eyed boy "He's protective of her, but to an extent, when he's with us he's carefree, being himself which is kinda rowdy and loud. But when it's just with her, he's quiet, observant, and quite possibly be planning his next move." 

"Next move?" 

"I think it has to do with his past, he did only show up at the [L/n] three years ago, not remembering a thing other than his name. Something definitely traumatic happened to him which makes sense why he would act like everyone's out to get him." Mikasa nodded as did Eren, "So what do we do?" 

"Nothing..." 

-

The two walked silently together, [Y/n] humming a song to herself as Dominick stared intently in front of him, lost in his thoughts "I really couldn't have asked for better friends.." [Y/n] spoke quietly making Dominick hum, "I bet," [Y/n] giggled to herself, lightly touching her scarred fingers "Your jealousy got the best of you today." he rolled his eyes and pinched her cheeks "Shut up." 

"I hope father isn't mad, we spent most of the day not doing our chores." Dominick laughed to himself at the thought of [Y/n]'s father being nice to her "I bet he's gonna make you skip dinner." [Y/n] sighed "Well it's not sundown yet so we may have enough time to get these done." 

-

A tall man with long black hair walked the street of Shignashina, a scowl on his face. His dark and luminous eyes held no mercy, no shame, full of hate. The sun was setting, the shadows of once before flocked the streets and houses. "Dammit," he spoke, sweat dripping down his chin. 

"Father?" a quiet voice spoke out, making his thoughts stop, turning around he saw his little girl, [h/l] [h/c] with giant [e/c] eyes and scars running down her [s/c] body, and another child next to her, curly brown hair, tan skin, golden eyes, freckles around his arms. 

"What are you two doing." he snarled "Do you know how dangerous it is at night." [Y/n] smiled at him "Father it's okay! Look we got all our chores done and we even got a little extra at the bakery-" [Y/n] started pulling out small pieces of bread but in no time, a large hand grabbed her by her hair and tugged it, making the girl struggle "Alec!" Dominick yelled at her father, "Come on, we're going home." 

It was bad, tears fell from the young girl's eyes, his hand was still tugging and pulling on her hair painfully, Dominicks slowly walked behind glaring heavily at the man. They made it to the house and he kicked the door opened and threw [Y/n] to the floor, knocking down the water she was holding, "[Y/n]!" Dominick yelled about to rush in but was pushed out by Alec "This is family matters, you stay out there runt." and with that Alec slammed the door shut on Dominicks face "You bitch!" Dominick screamed out, punching the door again and again "Leave her alone!" kick, punch, kick again, nothing worked. 

Dominick wasn't strong enough.

-


End file.
